


It Was Only Just a Dream

by cantfuckinbelievethis (orphan_account)



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caleb-less, Canon Divergence, M/M, im sorry im scared of angst i cant keep it going for long, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: Prompt: Could you write one where a couple of months from the break up, Ian dreams that his family tells him that Mickey is going to married. Ian wakes up terrified of the idea of Mickey with another guy and he will go immediately to his house for make peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much anon for this prompt! :) 
> 
> Tumblr: hopelessandweak

_Ian was stable and happy in the year since he’d broken up with Mickey. He hadn’t dated anyone else yet, but his meds were beginning to work and he was starting to feel like himself again. He had heard that Mickey had gotten a job and things were looking up for him, and Ian was happy for him. They hadn’t spoken since they’d broken up, but Ian was confident that morning that he would be able to go ahead and talk things through with Mickey._  
  
 _They’d both taken care of themselves without depending on each other, and although Ian knew he would probably have to apologise big time for some of the things he said, he figured they could work it out. They were Ian and Mickey, they’d been through worse than this._  
  
 _Ian had the day off so he bounced downstairs that morning, ready to go over to the Milkovich place and talk. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, though, he found his family staring sadly at him. He grabbed a bit of toast off Carl’s plate, ruffling his hair before sitting down and looking at them questioningly._  
  
 _‘What’s up?’ he asked in confusion, laughing slightly._  
  
 _It was a bit worrying, but nothing could get him down today. Today was the day he started repairing his and Mickey’s relationship. It was all going to be okay from now on._  
  
 _Fiona exchanged a look with Debbie before clearing her throat. ‘We…We got a wedding invitation today.’_  
  
 _Ian nodded. ‘Oh, cool. Whose wedding?’_  
  
 _Fiona nodded at Debbie, who passed him the invitation. ‘I’m sorry, Ian.’_  
  
 _Ian stared down at the invitation in confusion. Mickey’s name was on the invitation. He couldn’t read the other guy’s name, because his vision started blurring as tears filled his eyes. ‘Wait…this can’t be right. He isn’t even seeing anybody!’_  
  
 _Debbie sighed, grabbing onto his hand for comfort. ‘Ian, we didn’t tell you…but he’s been dating him for a while now. A few months, maybe?’_  
  
 _‘Why are they getting married, then?’ Ian gasped. ‘A few months isn’t long enough to get_ engaged _! No, this isn’t right. He can’t_ do _this. It’s supposed to be us!’_  
  
 _‘Ian, man, you broke up with him,’ Carl said, frowning. ‘Why are you so mad?’_  
  
 _‘I-I didn’t mean to…’ Ian sniffed. ‘I just…I needed some time.’_  
  
 _‘And, what, he was supposed to wait for you?’ Carl asked in disbelief. ‘C’mon, man, you should’ve known this would happen.’_  
  
 _‘Yeah, after the way you treated him,’ Debbie added, suddenly scowling._  
  
 _‘How could you, Ian?’ Fiona cried out. ‘All he wanted was to look after you! Is that so fucking bad?’_  
  
 _‘Yeah, you’re the one who laughed when he even suggested marriage,’ Carl snapped. ‘Why would he want to marry you now?’_  
  
 _Ian shook his head, pushing out of his chair and trying to get away from his family. ‘You don’t understand!’_  
  
 _‘He’s marrying someone else, Ian. You made your bed, now deal with it,’ Fiona said. ‘Just move on, date someone else like you clearly want to!’_  
  
 _‘I don’t_ want _anyone else,’ Ian snapped, turning around and running out the back door._  
  
 _He tripped on the step and found himself falling towards the concrete._  
  
 _He was falling, falling, falling. And the resounding shout of his family is all he could hear, ‘It’s all your fault, Ian!’_  
  
*  
  
 _‘It’s all your fault, Ian!’_   
  
    Ian shot up in bed, gasping for air. He looked around to see the sun was rising. After a second of deep breaths, he jumped out of bed and shoved a shirt on. He was already in sweatpants and just put some shoes on before running out of the house, heading back to where his home actually was.   
  
    He panted as he climbed the stairs to the Milkovich house, knocking loudly and rapidly on the door. Only one Milkovich lived there now, even Svetlana and Yev were living at Kev and Vee’s. He was the only one who could open the door.   
  
    As he knocked and knocked, Ian thought about his dream. It was true that he was feeling better, but it had only been a few months, not a year, and he wouldn’t call himself stable yet. It was true that Mickey had gotten a job, as a mechanic, but he didn’t think he was dating anyone. His family would’ve told him with the way he’s been acting — like he doesn’t care about their break up. And it was true Ian hadn’t dated anyone either.   
  
    Finally, Mickey opened the door and said in the same way as he did all those years ago when Ian woke him up with a tyre iron, ‘Gallagher?’   
  
    ‘I can’t do this anymore,’ Ian gasped, stepping forward.   
  
    Mickey stepped back, sighing and turning back to walk into the house. He left the door open behind him, so Ian assumed he could follow.   
  
    ‘Didn’t we have this conversation just a few months ago?’ Mickey asked, flopping down onto the couch. ‘Or do you feel like you need to dump me twice, Gallagher?’   
  
    Ian gulped, already realising this isn’t off to a good start. ‘I’m feeling better. Not so cloudy or…or just…fucked. I can sort of see the light at the end of the tunnel. I mean, not death. You get what I mean.’   
  
    Mickey nodded slightly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. ‘Yeah, yeah, I got it. So?’   
  
    ‘Well…I…’ Ian didn’t know where to go from there without sounding presumptuous. ‘I haven’t dated anyone else…and I don’t really want to.’   
  
    ‘So you think you can just come running back in here and I’ll jump in your fuckin’ arms like everything’s right?’ Mickey snapped. ‘Fuck you, man.’   
  
    ‘That’s not what I meant.’ Ian sighed, trying to get his thoughts to work together. ‘Look, I know that I’ve done a lot of fucked up shit. I know our relationship wasn’t healthy…but I’m really sorry for all the shit I did and I-I love you, Mick.’   
  
    To Ian’s surprise, Mickey just started laughing. It wasn’t bitter or angry laughter, it was actually genuine. He just gestured to the window, where the sun was still rising. ‘It’s six am, man. It’s six and you’re running in here and trying to start things up again? It’s too early for this.’   
  
    Ian laughed a little, remembering what a morning person Mickey was _not_ and sat down next to him on the couch, but still maintaining some distance. ‘Yeah, you never did like the morning.’   
  
    Mickey snorted. ‘Got that right.’ He sighed, turning to face Ian. ‘Look, I think this distance has been good for us too, like, as individuals or whatever, but you still…God, this sounds ridiculous. You still hurt me.’   
  
    Ian nodded, heart thumping anxiously. ‘I’m really sorry about—’   
  
    ‘I know, I know, but sorry doesn’t fix everything,’ Mickey interrupted. ‘Sorry’s not good enough, okay? I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s a start, but I need more than that. It’s going to be a long, long time until we’re dating again and an even longer time until we’re back to the way we were.’   
  
    Ian nodded again, heart sinking a little. It was weird, he was disappointed, but also excited, because there seemed to be some hope, even if it would take forever.   
  
    ‘But I’m willing if you’re willing,’ Mickey said, ‘But that means you’ve got to be ready to wait, because this isn’t happening quickly.’   
  
    Ian grinned. ‘Yeah, Mick, I’ll wait.’   
  
    Mickey nodded, seemingly to himself. ‘Alright. Want some breakfast or some shit?’ He stood, heading to the kitchen and muttering to himself, ‘Waking me up at this fuckin’ hour, Jesus. This shit couldn’t wait until normal people hours?’   
  
    Ian laughed a little under his breath before calling out, ‘Hey, Mick?’   
  
    Mickey spun around. ‘Yeah?’   
  
    ‘I mean, I know I have no right to be asking this, and you can say no…But we’re not going to be dating other people, right? Even though we’re not dating for a while…because I feel like that’d kill me a little bit.’   
  
    Mickey snorted. ‘Yeah, Gallagher, you have no fuckin’ right to be asking that of me.’ When Ian was a second away from crying, Mickey added, ‘But I wouldn’t worry about it. You’re the only fucker I could ever really put up with that long. Also, turns out that flying solo for a while…You learn a lot about your own body you don’t know.’   
  
    Mickey cracked up at Ian’s wide eyes and went to the fridge, muttering to himself again, ‘Dating other people. What a jackass.’   
  
    Ian smiled softly. Yeah, he’d wait.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who have read 'You Are Everything That I Dreamed Of', I've written a one-shot Riley/Yev fic. Hands up if you think the ship is weird, because if so, then I won't post it? Like, i don't know, I'm second-guessing myself about them now?


End file.
